Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Organizations such as businesses and schools often have a limited network bandwidth (e.g., for the Internet). Many such organizations centrally manage data delivery, such as software updates, for software common to each client device (e.g., laptops, desktops) of the organization. When new data becomes available for that software, each of the client devices may attempt to download the new data at the same time over the organization's network, which results in a substantial increase in the organization's bandwidth consumption. The increase often severely reduces the organization's available network bandwidth or brings the organization's network down altogether.